Although facial tissues are quite useful and a great convenience when travelling in a motor vehicle, ordinarily they must be stored in generally inconvenient places in the vehicle and are not readily within reach when needed.
Prior attempts have been made to supply after-market attachments for holding boxes of facial tissue in the automobile. However, the location of these after-market devices has generally not been convenient. Furthermore, these after-market devices have had the problems of assembly of the dispenser, mounting the dispenser, and the cost. Oftentimes, the installation of these after-market devices causes permanent damage to the interior of an automobile that leaves an unsightly scar if these devices are later removed. In addition, such after-market devices are often very unsightly.
One such after-market device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,300,692 to Olsen. This device is designed to be attached to the fabric of an automobile interior or upholstered furniture. The holder portion of the dispenser consists of a metal frame. The dispenser is attached to the fabric by means of anchoring prongs that are inserted into the fabric. A complex lever system is then used to secure the anchoring prongs. This type of device is not only unsightly, it is also very damaging to the surface to which it is being mounted.
Another type of prior art after-market is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,515 to Gantner et al., which discloses a two piece molded tissue dispenser top. The supporting member piece is affixed to the mounting surface, i.e. the side wall of an automobile in front of the cowl, by screws or other fastening means. The dispenser container has an open back so that the box of tissues may be placed therein and a slotted front so that tissues may withdrawn. These two pieces are attached together by means of metal hardware and hinges.
However, no one has developed a simple, attractive, readily accessible tissue dispenser for a motor vehicle that is installed at the factory and that is an integral part of the motor vehicle interior trim.